Burnt Doll (A EverymanHYBRID Fanfiction)
by Alicethekiller1234
Summary: A story about a burn victim, who has to deal with monsters, demons, and crazy friends getting her wrapped into some weird mess with a tall, faceless creature called the Slenderman.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Elizabeth, It's time for you to get up." I heard someone call to me. I was having a nightmare or at least, I think I was. Well, the way my heart was beating tells me that the dream wasn't all too pleasant. As I slowly start to get up, I hear my door open, "Elizabeth...Oh, so you're actually up this time, huh. Well, good to see you not being a sloth for once." my older brother, Evan criticizes. I sigh, as I grab a pillow and toss it at his head. He ducks under it, "You know you should watch where you throw things." He chuckles as he launches the pillow back at me. "It ain't my fault that my brother's annoying as hell." I say as it hits me in the chest. He laughs as he walks out of my room, "You better start getting ready, you only have a couple of hours till we got to go."

I sigh as I remembered the doctor's appointment I have today, "I hate doctors." I mumble as I walk to the bathroom. I lock the door, as I take my clothes off and hop in the shower. I sigh as the cold water feels good on my skin. I get out, and stare at my self in the mirror. I stare at the burns that cover the left half of my face, the foggy left eye, and the burns the started at the lower half of my neck and covered the rest of my body. I groan, as I pick up my towel and make my way into my room. I get my underwear on and search through my chest-of-drawers for clothes. I wind up picking out a skin-tight, dark gray turtleneck, a dark lavender sweatshirt, a pair of black elbow length gloves, navy blue knee-high socks, my charcoal colored combat boots, and the knee-length camouflage-shorts.

I hurry, and put my clothes on, take the anxiety pill out of the bottle that had appeared on my dresser while I was in the shower. _'Evan's doing.'_ I thought as I swallowed the pill with the glass of water that was sitting besides the bottle. I sit down on the chair that's in front of the mirror on my vanity. I stare at my knotty half shaved head, the right side being shaved to where it's nearly bald and the left coming past my shoulders. I emit a frustrated groan as I try to work the brush through the knotted hair. As I get my hair straightened out, I pin it back with some hair clips. I get to work on fixing my face. Putting the concealer on the burnt part of my face and the parts that are showing over my turtleneck. I dust some translucent powder over it, let the clips holding my hair up go. The long side of my hair covers the useless, foggy eye and a decent part of the makeup covers the burns. I finish my morning routine by drawing on an eyebrow, because mine still hasn't grown back from the fire.

I hear a loud thud come from the first floor followed by a loud "FUUUCCKKK!," the voice not being my brothers but, Vinnie, who's basically my brother's best friend. I chuckle as I head out of my room and down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen to see an interesting sight, my brother chuckling as he's cooking something on the stove, Vinnie laying down on the floor underneath a pile of Rubber-Maid tubs, along with Jeff and Alex's laughter trailing in from the living room along with the sounds of pixelated fighting. I chuckle as I start over towards the poor man, I hear Vinnie mumble, "Just leave me in my shame." I stare at the poor man and decide to not leave him there. "Sorry, bro, not gonna happen." I say as I bend down to start picking up tubs off of the pile on top of him and set them back in the cabinet. "Well, at least you didn't just laugh at me, like someone did." he said in a tone laced with sarcasm, his head slowly turning to look towards my brother. I hear my brother laugh, "Would you rather have help or burnt food?" He says as he turns around to where I was helping the bearded man up and off the floor.

"It's your food, not mine." Vinnie says as he glares at the back of Evan's head. Evan chuckles "You want food, make it yourself." he says as he starts to the sink to wash the skillet. Alex walks in a few seconds later from the living room I stare at him "So, what's your excuse for not helping the poor man regain his dignity?" I say as Vinnie puts the last of the plastic tubs away. "Video games." he states plainly as he walks to the fridge and pulls out two grape sodas handing one to me. I sigh as I take the drink and tug on his floppy hat. Jeff walks in and steals the drink out of his brother's hand.

As I see Alex and Jeff start wrestling across the floor as Vinnie holds the pop that had been handed to him. He looks at me with a mischievous grin he then opens the soda and starts drinking it. I see Evan's omelette sitting on the plate next to the stove, him with his back turned cleaning out the skillet and a plate full of his food out of his sight. 'Bad mistake, my dear brother.' I think as I get a fork out of a drawer. I slowly make my way over to the food as my brother is now, just staring at the strange fight happening in the floor. I stare at Vinnie who has appeared next to it and started to eat it with the fork that was on the plate, he looks at me and whispers, "Revenge." with a huge grin on his face. I snort and start eating on the other half of the omelette. As there was only a bit of the delicious omelette left. Me and Vinnie turn around when we hear an exasperated cry of "MY FOOD!", that my brother makes as he takes the remains of the omelette and the fork that Vinnie has and eats the rest of it. He glares at me, "I trusted you" he says in false hurt voice, he then puts the plate and fork in the sink. "That was your fault, my dear brother." I say in a sing-song tone of voice as I toss the fork in the sink.

He finishes up the dishes and grabs his keys of the counter as he hollers to the group "Got to take Lizzy here to the doctor today, be back in a few hours." as we step out the door. A chorus of goodbyes and good-lucks came out of the house as we got inside his vehicle. I emitted a deep groan, " I hate the doctors." I say as he turns the car on and starts backing out. "I know Liz, I know." he says as he hands me a CD to put in the radio and ruffles my hair. I hum along with the Hollywood Undead as the CD starts blasting out of the speakers.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

As I stared out at the passing trees and buildings, I felt myself about drift off to sleep. I was soon shocked awake as a loud guitar rift came though the speakers, "Holy shit, Evan you trying to deafen me?" I said glaring at him. He laughed manically and stuck his tongue out at me, he turned down the music, "We're almost there so, I figured I should wake you up. I thought that would be the best way." he said as we pulled into the doctor's office parking lot. Evan let me out at the entrance as he went to go park the vehicle. I opened the door and smirked as I noticed who was working the front desk.

"Well, who let you out of your cage." I say as I walk up and sign my signature on the form at the counter. "I didn't realize they let children run around like adults." said Sam, he works the front desk at the doctor's office, he also used to work emergency rescue, and was one of the people who worked on me when I got burned. "Don't start with me, you giant man-child. I act older than you all the time, you boob." I say as I take up a place next to the desk and lean up against the wall. I watch as my brother walks in through the door, he sighs silently as he notices Sam, then finds a chair by the wall closest to the door and plops down in it. "Does he still hold that grudge against me for trying to date you?" Sam whispers to me as he types on his computer. "Of course, he's Evan, dude. He'll hold that grudge for eternity." I say as I look at him sympathetically. "Man, he freaks me out when he glares at me. It's like he wants to rip me to shreds." He says as he turns around to get something out of the printer. 'Probably cause he does wants to.' I think as I turn around to notice my brother glaring at the back of Sam's head. I stare at him, and shake my head.

I hear the door that leads from the waiting room to the main part of the doctors office, "Elizabeth." the short, blonde headed nurse calls out into the waiting room. "Well, looks like you're going to have to deal with him for a few hours so...see ya." I say as I walk through the door. The nurse walks next to me, and chuckles "They don't get along?"she asks as she gets my weight and height. "Sam is a perverted, jackass that tried to date me, so naturally my brother really doesn't like him." I say as I go into one of the rooms and grab the t-shirt and short-shorts that was laying on the table. "Ah, so your brother's over-protective?" she says from outside the door as I change my clothes. I open the door and let her back in, " Yea, very much so, I think he sort of blames himself for these." I say as I gesture to the burns, " Though he has no real reason to he still does." She makes a loud snort, " A lot of people blame themselves if something happens to the people they care about." she says.

I nod as I stare at the piece of paper that I have to fill-out, "I just really wish he wouldn't. I mean, he acts like he could have done something to stop it. Like he was the one to do it. But he wasn't there. He was at the house asleep, he couldn't have been there. I mean, I'm pretty sure I would remember if my brother was the one that poured gasoline all over me and lit me on fire. Though I'm pretty sure I would remember anything about that." I say as I color in a body graph of how much is burned on my body and what has the worst damage.

I watch as the doctor walks in the room and closes the door softly behind her. She's a middle aged lady with long dark brown hair, a sun kissed skin tone, and eyes that are a light blue. She sits down on the stool and I notice the tribal tattoos she has going up her arm. She smirks, "You like, huh?" she says with a large grin that says she can already tell what my answer is. "They look amazing." I say staring at the intricate swirls and lines. "Elizabeth," she says as she looks down at the clipboard that's in her hands, "My name is Annabeth and I'm here to try and talk to you about your burns and how you got them. Now, I want ask you a question, if you don't mind, dear." she says as she stares at me up and down looking at the burns covering my body. I shift in my chair sort of expecting what she's going to ask, "No I don't mind, ask away." I say with a small smile on my lips. "What do you remember from the day you got burned?" she says with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't really know, when I try to think about it, it's like I can feel the burning again. I can remember the feel of some things like the wetness of the gasoline, then the searing pain." I say as I write down the names of the medicine that I use on the form. "I remember going there to take a walk through the park and then I remember feeling panicky and running for some reason." I say as I fill-in the simple information on the paperwork, "Though I don't know why I was running or what I was running from. I remember when I got to the tree that I was trying to find my pocket knife and I couldn't find it anywhere on me. I don't know what happened from that point forward but I remember I was suddenly on the ground with something that smelled like gasoline being poured on me. Then just searing, seemingly endless pain covering my body, I remember screaming for what seemed like an eternity and then hearing footsteps and someone talking." I say as I finish the form and hand her the piece of paper.

I release a deep sigh and rub my forehead, "After that it was a blur of being in a helicopter, then in a hospital, and then the operation room. I died on the table twice, my brother and his friends said that they couldn't even find out what hospital I was in, until I woke up and started freaking out. I didn't know where I was just that everything hurt and most of my body was bandaged so, I think freaking out is justified." I say with an airy chuckle. "I told the hospital my brothers name and gave them his number and the house phone number. They got a hold of him and he came up there and started panicking and crying and it was just weird and out of character for him, but I guess its justified. I got out of the hospital and wasn't allowed to be left alone, unless I went to the bathroom or something." I say as I chew the inside of my lip. "Evan's been clingy since that day, I can't do anything without him or one of his friends coming with me or following me." I say as I take a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell him that I'm fine, that I'm still myself." I say as I smirk at my shoes. We continued talking for a hour or so.

"Well I think this is good for the first appointment. I have a good amount of information I'll meet with you in a week. Does that sound good to you?" She says with a big grin on her face. I follow Annabeth out to the waiting room, which my brother was surprisingly missing from. "Just talk to Sam and he'll set you up with an appointment." she says as she walks back into the hallway and the door closes behind her. I walk slowly up to the counter "So," I say as I get him to set the appointment for next week, "Where did overprotective go?" I ask as I take the card with my appointment on it. "He said he was going outside to sit in the car and sleep, but honestly I think it was cause he got tired of glaring at me." Sam said quietly. I snorted as I headed out the door and quickly waved at him. As I hopped in my brothers car I stare at him, "Why do you hate him so much, man?" I say as I put my seat belt on. He looks over at me, chuckles, and sticks his tongue out at me. I didn't notice as his hand reaches around to the volume on the radio and the speakers blast some guitar music, obnoxiously loud. "Gah," I scream as I put my hands over my ears, "You little shit!" I say when he turns the music down. He starts chuckling as we start heading home.

"You know that me and the guys we're thinking about creating a fitness vlog." He says as I as I lay my head against the window. "We were thinking of adding this Slenderman gimmick to it to make it, interesting." He says in a voice that I knew that he only knew what Vinnie had explained to him. "And what do you guys need me to do?" I say as I raise my eyebrows. "I need you to help make the costume." He says as we park in the driveway. I sigh, "Fine. I guess, I can help you guys with the costume." I say as I get out of the car.

"I'll work on the costume tomorrow afternoon, but for now I'm going to bed." I say as I make my way upstairs. "Thanks. Good night." I hear him yell up after me as he goes to tell Vinnie and Jeff that I would do the costume. I walk in my room and head for the bathroom. I take my clothes off and hop in the warm shower. I grab a towel off the rack to cover myself with. I go into my bedroom grabbing my under clothes and throwing them on. I sit down on the vanity and grab some make up wipes and wipe the last bit of it off. I grab my pajamas and throw them on. I jump on my bed and work my way under the covers and preceded to have one of the worst nightmares of my life.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

I was woken up from that hell of a nightmare because, someone or something, was shaking me and screaming at me to wake up. I start to punch who or whatever it is but, it catches my fist with ease. "Shh, it's okay, just calm down Lizzy." I suddenly recognize the voice and my eyes clear from the teary haze that covered them. "Evan, what's going on?" I say with a scratchy voice. "You were having a nightmare, you started screaming and I've been trying to wake you up for nearly 10 minutes." he says as he sits at the end of my bed. I pull my knees up to my chest and groan as my head throbs. "My throat feels like shit and my head feels like a 20 pound weight was dropped on it." I say as I put my head on top of my knees. "Well, it's not really surprising your throat hurts you've screamed bloody murder for the past 10 minutes. As for your head, I'll get you some Advil out of the cabinet." he says as he gets up and walks into my bathroom. I groan, flop onto my stomach, and bury my head into the pillow.

"Liz, you need to sit up to take the medicine." he says as he plops down on the bed next to me, "Come on, up you go." he says softly as he slowly helps me sit up. I take the pills out of his hand, and grab the bottle of water on my night stand. I swallow the pills and gulp down the water, "Come on, Liz lets head downstairs because you probably won't be able to go back to sleep, and I'm hungry." he says as he walks out of the room with me trailing slowly behind him. We make our way down stairs and I settle myself on the sofa.

I switch on the TV, and some infomercial for a weird diet pill was on the TV. I sigh, switch channels, and try to find something decent on. I hear a loud clatter from kitchen, as a laugh track blasts all too loudly from some 90's sitcom that played on the TV, and I groan as it seems this medicine will never kick in. "What in the world are you doing in there, Evan?" I say with another groan. He pokes his head in the room, "Sorry about that, sis. I dropped a punch of pots and pans." he says as he wanders back in the kitchen. I turn back to the TV and change the channel. I groan as I flip through them and get nothing but infomercials or really loud sitcoms. I groan, turn off the TV, and walk into the kitchen.

I notice Evan cooking some omelettes I sighed and sat down at the table. I lay my head down on my arms and stare at the flower pot sitting in the center of the table as Evan set the food on the table. The smell of the food seemed to make me nauseous, I pushed it away. "Your not hungry." He said questioning. I groan, and I guess that answered his question. "That's a surprise. You can normally woof down a few of those." Evan said with concern lacing his voice. "I don't know my heads just pounding, and I feel dizzy and nauseous. And the medicine isn't kicking in." I said with my scratchy voice. My brother finished off his omelette, and stuffed mine in the fridge.

I stood up and had to hold on to the table as I nearly fell over. My brother was beside me holding me up. "Man, you must really feel like shit, sis. I'll help you to the couch, seeing how you can't stand for more than five seconds." he says as he helps me walk to the couch. I lay down on the couch, grabbing one of the pillows, and tucking it behind my head. Evan turns on the Xbox 360 and picks up the controller. I lift my legs up as he sits down and place them on his lap. "Red Dead, huh." I say as I shut my eyes. "Yeah, I feel like riding horses and killing people." I chuckle and fall into a surprisingly, peaceful sleep.

I woke up, laying on the couch, a cover thrown over me. I sat up and stretched. I looked around and saw no sign of my brother. 'He's probably asleep in his bed.' I thought as I stood up. I checked the clock hanging on the wall, I sighed as it said 5:30 a.m. I turn on the TV and put the local news on. I slowly head up stairs to my room grabbing my laptop and head back downstairs, sitting down on couch. I open it up and start work on my home schooling. My parents set me up to doing it after I got burned. Alex said that he was jealous of me all the time, cause I didn't have to deal with assholes. I'd just chuckle and tell him that I'd go if I could. After a few hours, I heard it start raining outside, I closed my laptop and walked over to the window, pulled up a nearby chair, and watched it rain.

As the rain stopped and sun came out from behind the clouds, I got up, setting the chair back in its proper place. I heard my stomach grumble and I realized how hungry I was. I got up walked into the kitchen, and staring into the fridge. I grabbed a pop and the leftover omelette, I tossed the omelette in the microwave and heated it up, and sat down at the table. I finished my food and did the dishes. As I finished I heard the door bell ring. I walk to the door and open it up noticing Vince, Jeff, and Alex standing at the door. "What are you guys doing here this early?" I said as they walked in and closed the door behind them. I walked over to the couch and plopped down. "We're gonna film the introduction for the thing." Vinnie says as he sits down. "Oh, do you guys need that costume, yet?" I ask, as I playful smack Alex from his seat next to me. "No, not till the video after that and we only need the mask. Daniel has a suit that will work." He says, as he watches me steal Alex's hat and put it on my head. I chuckle as I dodge Alex's attempts to grab it, "I should have it done in a few days." We waited for Evan to get up, so they could film the video. We spent the time joking around, playing video games, and raiding the fridge.


End file.
